The transportation industry continues to require methods of baffling, reinforcement and sealing that provide improved functionality while simultaneously providing reduced weight and cost. Often, when attempting to reduce the weight of a part providing baffling, reinforcement, and/or sealing, the lightweight nature of the support material does not provide the necessary strength for effective baffling, reinforcement and sealing. Thus, reduced functionality often accompanies lightweight sealing, reinforcement and baffling mechanisms. For example, sufficient rigidity and strength are required to prevent a sealing, reinforcement, and/or baffling system from sagging or becoming dislodged from an intended position and thereby failing to effectively seal or baffle. As a result, efforts to reduce part weight often produce weakened sealing, reinforcement, and/or baffling assemblies that are easily dislodged and fail to sufficiently seal, reinforce, and/or baffle. There is thus a need in the art of sealing for low weight sealing, reinforcement, and baffling assemblies that avoid sag and disengagement from a location within a cavity.